Running
by chibi-mocha
Summary: Sakura is a carefree pretty girl. Her family's gone, and she decides to pretend she never had a family. Suddenly, the Angel of Death visits her. He wants to kill her.Can she soften up his heart?Why is he running? I suck at summaries, but please, read, it


Running

You've already read the summary, okay then.

This story won't be so long, so don't worry.

But before I begin:

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything related to it,CLAMP does.

Happy? Yeah, you better be, XD.

Okay, on with story!

"Sakura do you want the purple one, or the pink one?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura Kinomoto was instantly given a reality check. She turned to see where her best friend, Tomoyo was at.

Tomoyo was holding two hand purses, both very expensive.

"Tomoyo, I told you neither one, I can't spend your money just like that!" Sakura replied, and she couldn't.

Tomoyo grinned.

"Oh, but it's not mine, it's my mother's," her smirk grew.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, she knew Tomoyo too well.

"No it's not".

Tomoyo sighed, as she asked her again.

Sakura, again, declined the gift. Tomoyo and Sakura were out shopping for the heck of it. And because school was just about to begin.

They had bought nearly the entire mall, and were tired from head to toe. All they needed was a purse or two.

But Sakura wasn't a shopaholic like her friend Tomoyo, and she decided she would already leave.

"Oh come on Sakura! It's only been like...what? 6 hours?" Tomoyo pleaded her friend to stay.

"You're not counting when we ate," Sakura groaned.

Tomoyo looked at her friend and sighed, "Fine, here, take my car, I'll take a cab".

Sakura looked up amazed at her friend, she really wanted to shop.

"No, I can't, " Sakura again, being the modest and humble person she is, denied her help.

"I guess we'll have to stay 4 more hours, " Tomoyo giggled.

Instantly, Sakura's hands met the car keys as she sped away into the outside.

Tomoyo smiled, she knew Sakura inside and out, so could only laugh.

When Sakura reached the car, she quickly put it in drive, in case Tomoyo would change her mind,

and in a flash, had exited the mall's parking lot.

_Who know's me like you do, no one like you!_

_So lonely before I finally found, what I've been looking for_

Sakura sang loudly, what gives? Nobody was with her. She raced home in Tomoyo's brand new, red convertible.

Finally at her final destination, she got off and slowly walked to the door.

Once opened, she noticed the house was completely empty.

It seriously creeped her out.

She hated feeling alone, and somehow forgotten. She hated seeing the depths of her house completely shadowed by

a strange darkness. Why did she always do this? Why did she always imagine the worse when she was alone?

Deciding to pretend there was no darkness, she light the living room when she turned on the television.

_In todays news---And your number one video for the week is--Mac! Come on, what could possibly go wrong, Bloo, I've told you--_

Sakura tediously skipped through channels. Her eyes wanted to give up on her so badly. She felt

a great amount of pressure pushing her now heavy eyelids to rest. Being vulnerable at the time, she gave in.

Last thing she was was a tall, dark silhoutte standing above her.

"Hey, wake up".

Sakura became aware that a voice was gently waking her up. She looked up.

"AHHH!"

A high-pitched scream pierced throughout the halls of her home. She kicked and screamed and became plain hysterical.

"Quit it!" the voice commanded.

Sakura, oddly enough, obeyed instantly.

She looked up to see the features of her intruder.

He had chocolate brown hair, melting brown eyes, and a great tan.

He was covered in all black. Black, tight-ish (emo pants,lol) pants, a black sleveless shirt and a chain

embracing his neck, with a black, rusty cross hanging from it.

'Jeez, who died anyway?' Sakura thought.

"Who...who are you?" she meekly asked, her voice to terrified to know the answer.

The boy looked at Sakura, never leaving her eyes alone.

Sakura suddenly felt a warm sensation caress her bare shoulders.

Bare?

She looked to see her clothes on the floor.

"You pervert!" She went into her hysterical mode again, kicking, screaming and such.

As her hand headed towards his cheek, he swiftly caught it in the midst of air.

"I said, quit it".

Sakura, now more scared than ever, covered herself with her hands.

All she was wearing was a tiny, lacy bra and matching panties to go with it.

"You were suppose to die, " was all he said.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She was suppose to die? Why? How? And...how would he know?

Could he be just someone sick psycopath?

She shouldn't trust him, right?

'But he looks like such a good person,' she secretly thought.

Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Who..who are you?" Sakura asked again, covering herself, in case he was crazy and decided to attack her.

He looked at her again, and she again felt warm.

"I'm the Angel of Death, " he responded.

Sakura wanted to laugh, he couldn't be serious! This could so not happen to he. She

alive dammit! And pretty damn healthy too.

"What? Come on!" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"You don't believe me?" he said.

Sakura wondered what he COULD do if she answered that question.

"I'll prove it to you,watch, " he said again.

Sakura's fluffy, white kitty was comfortably sitting in his chair, snoozing away.

Skittlez was his name.

Syaoran took a few steps towards the Skittlez, and looked at him with bitter apathy.

Sakura still looking, had no idea what he was going to do, and was yet afraid.

He grabbed Skittlez, and touched it gently on the forehead.

Suddenly the cat turned grey and cold.

"Skittlez!" Sakura rose from her spot.

She pushed the Angel of Death out of the grasp of Skittlez.

Sakura held her cat to her chest and panicked. He couldn't be dead! Could he?

Hoping to hear a heart beat, she pressed her palm against Skittlez chest. Sure enough, it was dead.

"Why did you do that!" she screamed at him.

Skittlez was her only companion, eversince her father and brother had died two years ago.

Skittlez made her feel happy and never alone.

Damn him.

"I proved you my point, " he camly said, no emotion hidden whatsoever.

Sakura looked at the Angel. She punched him right in the chest, but he made no reaction.

"What the hell are you!" she cried.

He looked at her and simply said, " I already told you".

She wasn't satisfied with that short answer.

"What the fuck to you want!".

He looked at her even more. It seemed as is he could look into her soul...and devour it as well.

"I have to kill you, " he replied silently.

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't die, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to be with her

brother and father just yet, no!

"Why?" her voice was a bit more calm, but still sober.

He didn't answer.

So she continued on, "Are you like...like the Grim Reaper?".

The boy scoffed.

Had she insulted him?

"Of course not. That fool follows commands, he is told who to kill," he answered.

Sakura looked at him, "You're no different".

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of course I am, you idiot. I decide who I want to kill, who ever I want. I don't take god damn orders".

Sakura began to cry again. Sobbing wouldn't help her, but what could she do?

She was facing death at a few steps away.

"Please...please don't kill me, " she cried.

Her hands started tugging at his shirt, her head met his chest, as her tears stained him.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled.

"Please to kill me dammit!" she screamed louder this time.

She screamed for her dear life, for her to live more.

He pushed her aside.

"I pity you, " he said.

Sakura looked at him, and groaned.

"Why do you want to kill me?" she asked, a bit softer now.

"Why? I decide why. I chose you, because I can't stand to see people like you live," he barked at her.

Sakura wanted to cry even more, but held it back with a small gulp.

"Your so happy and carefree, you take everything for granted!" he shouted.

Sakura covered her ears, "Liar, " she spoke.

The boy sighed. Suddenly he couldn't kill her. He couldn't yet.

Why?

Why couldn't the Angel of Death himself merely kill her?

She was unimportant to the world, they certainly didn't need her.

'And they didn't need me either,' the boy thought.

"Listen, I won't kill you," he sighed.

Sakura looked up, a broad, relieved smile plastered on her flawless face.

"Thank you so much!" she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I said, don't touch me, " he repeated.

She let go.

"I have to stay here, " the boy said in monotone.

Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"What?" she squeaked.

This Angel had been escaping Hell itself.

He had been running away for the pits of it. He didn't want to return. He had recently found a refuge in

the clouds, but realized he didn't belong there. No.

Now, he returned to Earth. But nobody remembered him.

Nobody remembered the boy that thought life was a waste, and commited suicide.

Soon after became the Angel of Death. The Angel that killed without feeling.

That killed whoever he wanted. Not who people told him to kill, no.

He killed whoever he felt didn't deserve to live.

And he thought Sakura Kinomoto was one of them.

Eversince her only family perished, she decided to forget about them, to pretend she never had

a family.

And that was what the Angel found annoying and irritating.

"I'm running away from...you don't have to know, " he stopped.

Sakura sighed, "For how long?".

The boy looked at her.

Would she really let someone who could kill her without hesitation stay with her?

"I don't know".

Sakura looked around.

She hated being lonely. She hated the sour, bitterness of silence.

It killed her to see her house so empty and vacant.

She needed someone to accompany her.

Could he help? No.

But...she would rather be lonely with someone...than be lonely..alone.

"Alright," she answered, "You did kill my only company here...and I don't

want to be-" before she could finish she burst into salty tears.

They raced down her cheeks and fell from her chin, and collided with the tile floor.

He just stood there not knowing what to do.

His first instinct was to embrace her, as if that were to help her.

Sakura felt a hand push her gently to an object.

The boy had buried her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She didn't know if to accept this.

So she sunk into his hear melting embrace.

A few minutes passed by, as the boy had let Sakura go.

Her tears were no longer there, and she was feeling better.

"Do you have a name?" she asked meekly.

'She must mean my Earth name...' he thought.

Fragments of memories flashed in his head.

_"Syaoran! Come over here and play with us, Syaoran!"_

"I do," he said, "it's Syaoran".

Well, I'll finish it there.

What do you think?

Hope I didn't rush it, I hate it when I do that.

If you have any questions about the fic, like if you didn't understand it, then that's too bad.

I'm kidding, feel free to ask :)

This fic won't be too long 7 or 8 chapters at the most.

Okay then, please R+R, I would really appriciate it.


End file.
